User blog:TSRITW/THP: Character Analysis Booklet
More like Character Analysis Blog Post, but whatever. To go back to the main page, click here. Appendix: Color-Coded Elements *fire *water *earth *air *metal *electricity *poison *venom *brawns *brains *sound *magic *light magic *dark magic Announcer Ultimate Speaker Box *An unusual talking cuboid. Once host, demoted to contestant. *Origin: Battle for Dream Island *Gender: Male *Abilities: **Mechanical Mind: He's a speaker box, what else do you expect? **Compression: Can be easily crushed. Actually, it's more like a weakness... Baba Ultimate Reality Warper *A weird white creature (we'll just assume she's a ewe) who can rewrite real life. *Origin: Baba is You *Gender: Female *Abilities: **World of Words: Anything she writes with her one-of-a-kind pen, any text she assembles with her friends, they all come true, unless there's a contradiction. **Unintelligible: Only characters with Zoolingualism can understand what she's saying. Blitzy Jr. Ultimate Literal Party Animal *A blue cat with a collar that looks similar to his father's. *Origin: Bloonbabies *Gender: Male *Abilities: **Scratch: Uses claws to shred anything softer than wood. Fabric, maybe? **Nine Lives: Not exactly, as he’ll just belly flop. Why's he wearing that backpack, anyway? Chris Ultimate Quiz Solver *A cat who knows every answer to every question in all of his quizzes. Too bad he still doesn't know jack. *Origin: The Impossible Quiz *Gender: Male *Abilitites: **Scratch: Uses claws to shred anything to... shreds. Good thing this CAB is unshreddable. **Unintelligible: Only characters with Zoolingualism can understand what he's saying. Chuck Ultimate Speedster *A triangular yellow bird. The fastest of The Flock. *Origin: Angry Birds *Gender: Male *Abilities: **Chuck Time!: Did I mention that he's fast? Cuphead Ultimate Run ‘n’ Gunner *Some guy whose head is a cup. That's why they call him Cuphead. *Origin: Cuphead *Gender: Male *Abilities: **Peashooter: Shoots blasts of energy from his hand. **Dash: Flies across midair in a straight line. Doesn't work in water. **Super Drowning Skills: Weakness. El Fandazma de la Pregunda Quatro Ultimate Sorcerer *A ghost shaped like the number four. Son of El Fantasma de la Cuarta Pregunta, descendant of El Fantasma de la Pregunta Cuatro, a member of the famous Las Cuatro Fantasmas (now known as Los Cuatro Fantásticos). *Origin: Numb3r Fighters *Gender: Male *Abilities: **Quatro™ Dark Magic: Can do anything imaginable... except for light magic stuff. **Spirit Summon: Can communicate with other ghosts. Kinda like spirit channeling. **Invisibility: Take off his hoodie and he'll turn invisible. It's a Fantasma tradition. Electric Boogaloo Ultimate Disco Dancer *Used to be an ordinary Disco Zombie. Now he's stayin' alive. *Origin: Plants vs. Zombies Heroes *Gender: Male *Abilities: **Zap: Shoots electrical blast. Effective against birds. Fluttershy Ultimate Animal Caretaker *A yellow pegasus with a pink mane. Has butterflies on her butt. *Origin: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *Gender: Female *Abilities: **Zoolingualism: Can talk to Unintelligible characters. **Flight: She's a pegasus, after all. Can carry up to 80 kilograms (roughly the mass of a human). **Weather Manipulation: Apparently pegasi in Equestria can do that? That does mean she can stand on clouds. **THE STARE: Basically her way of saying "Do as I say!". Only works on animals (humans don't count). Luke Triton Ultimate Apprentice *A 12-year old boy in a blue hat. So-called apprentice of Hershel Layton. *Origin: Professor Layton *Gender: Male *Abilities: **Zoolingualism: Can talk to Unintelligible characters. **Puzzle-Solving Skills: Thanks to his master. Phil Eggtree Ultimate Riddle Student *A bald boy who always wears green. Escaped his school once, ended up getting abducted by aliens. *Origin: Riddle School *Gender: Male *Abilities: **Puzzle-Solving Skills: All those years of escaping facilities developed this. Proto Ultimate Rogue Antivirus *His name is Proto. Attempting to cure viruses is his motto. It never works. *Origin: Protegent *Gender: Male *Abilities: **Robotic Movement: No wonder his animation sucks. Robin Ultimate Leader *Formerly Batman's sidekick, now a member of the Teen Titans. *Origin: Teen Titans Go! *Gender: Male *Abilities: **Stick: It spins right round, baby. Can deflect any projectile. Sierra Scales Ultimate Snake *She's a letter S. There's nothing else, OR IS THERE? *Origin: Symbols *Gender: Female *Abilities: **Animorph: Can turn into a snake whenever she wants. **Bite: If you see Sierra's bite marks on you, you're doomed. Fatal. Squarangl'r Ultimate Square *A blue blockhead who came from a certain place known as "Lemonland". Also known as the protagonist. *Origin: Numberlemon *Gender: Male *Abilities: **Platonic Fire: Only usable in Switched Shape City. **Shapeshifting: Can rearrange himself into any tetromino. I guess that explains his love for video games. **Immortality: He is a block, after all. Killing him's pretty much useless. Tony the Talking Clock Ultimate Clock *Do I even have to explain? HE'S A CLOCK! *Origin: Don't Hug Me I'm Scared *Gender: Male *Abilities: **REH REH REH: It's so loud you can hear it from the roof even if he's in his dorm room. Category:Blog posts Category:THP